Another chance?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Beck has had enough of Jade's selfishness and lack of faith in him so he decides to break up with her. Now he has the opportunity to confess to a certain brunette beauty with an angelic voice who makes his heart race!


Beck walked down the hall casually eating a giant sandwich since he hadn't had time to make breakfast. He remembered that Jade had called him last night about a study date with Tori last night and she had been really pissed off so most likely she was gonna confront him this morning too.

Just as soon as that thought came to his head his worst nightmare came into reality "BECK!" a loud and ominous voice yelled from down the hall crossly.

Beck sighed heavily and turned to face Jade "What is it now Jade?" he asked exhaustedly with a slightly annoyed tone.

Jade folded her arms crossly and glared at him "I thought you were MY boyfriend so that means you shouldn't cheat on me right?" she said crossly.

Beck raised his eyebrow suspiciously "yeah…" he said not knowing were this was going and took another bite of his sandwich.

Jade threw his sandwich to the floor crossly annoyed that he wasn't listening (in her opinion anyway) "So WHY did I hear from Trina that you two hugged on her doorstep after going on a DATE?!" she snapped.

By this time Beck had run out of patience with Jade for one she was blaming him for an accusation that was most likely false but like she would ever believe him and two she had just wrecked a perfectly good sandwich he made early that morning "TO SAY GOODBYE JADE!..." he yelled crossly "…ITS NOT UNCOMMON TO HUG AS A SIGN OF FAREWELL AND YOU OWE ME BREAKFAST IT TOOK AGES TO MAKE THAT SANDWICH Y'KNOW!" he snapped.

There was a long row in the corridor between Jade and Beck to which by chance Tori happened to come along the hall by chance at a really bad time like she sometimes did. She saw Beck and Jade and became worried but didn't want to get involved so she tried to sneak past (bad move).

Jade spotted Tori "VEGA YOUR DEAD!" she snapped crossly and lunged at Tori pinning her to the ground and began yanking her hair and biting her.

Beck immediately got in-between them trying to pull jade off to which Andre came upon the scene and grabbed Tori and dragged her out of the brawl. Beck slapped Jade crossly "WHAT THE HELL JADE ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" he snapped.

Andre sighed "Ok what is going on somebody please tell me I'm confused" he said scratching his head.

Jade turned to him angrily and pointed at Tori "THAT HARPY HUGGED MY BOYFRIEND!" she snapped venomously.

Andre sighed "Is that all? Geez jade you gotta learn to trust someone more" he said face palming himself.

Cat decided to try and say something which was no help at all "One time my brother took trust exercises but forgot to catch his partner and they got a head injury" she said to which everyone stared at her and then she randomly said "unicorns poop glitter".

Beck ran his hand through his hair stressfully "Ok I've had it we're THROUGH!" he said crossly.

Jade froze to the spot unable to believe her ears "Sorry WHAT?" she said darkly.

Beck glared at her "Yeah you heard me I've had it you NEVER trust me, you get overprotective and possessive if I go near any girl INCLUDING Tori, you never do anything nice to me and the only thing your good at is insulting me!" he said sharply.

Jade clenched her fists her eyes dark "Fine see if I care I can do better!" she snapped angrily and stormed off.

After the heat cooled off Beck picked up the litter that was his sandwich and sighed "So much for breakfast…" then turned to Tori "Sorry you got pulled into that" he said apologetically.

Tori smiled "No biggie you must be hungry wanna grab a bite with me?" she asked kindly flashing him a miniature version of one of her more dazzling smiles.

Beck smiled "Sure lead the way" he said kindly. Unlike Jade Tori was always friendly and kind to him no matter what mood she was in even if it was because of Trina.

_**At lunch truck**_

Beck and Tori sat at a table eating their brunch after the large row between Jade and Beck. Since she had felt pity on Beck, Tori had been kind enough to offer to pay which Beck was grateful for. He sighed "Jade would have never bought me lunch when we were together she'd always make me pay or if she was in a bad mood she'd leave before hand or beat up someone so we'd have to leave".

Tori saw Beck's stressed out expression and poked him gently "Hey Beck don't you like your breakfast sandwich I made sure to get all your favourites Egg, Bacon, sausage and beans" she said kindly. She then realized he didn't have a drink and panicked "Oh you wanted a Coffee right I'll go get one" she said quickly getting up but Beck stopped her.

He sighed and put down his sandwich "No Tori I'm grateful really you're a real sweetheart you are I'm just thinking that Jade would have never done this in the past she'd always make me pay or start fights etc" he explained stressfully.

Tori looked shocked "She was really that bad geez what did the waiter do flirt with you or something or was it cos you forgot to call her?" she asked.

Beck chuckled "You know me so well don't you" he teased ruffling her hair "not just that but because I met a female childhood friend there and she got jealous".

Tori sighed "You really need to find a girl more compatible with you" she said sincerely.

Beck smiled "I think I already have" he said gently smiling at Tori making her confused.

"Who is it have you met her before, what's she like, what's her name, Does she go to our school?" she asked curiously.

Beck chuckled "Tori…Its you" he said pointing at her and flashing her one of his charming smiles that took a girls breath away.

Tori went silent she couldn't believe that Beck Oliver the hottest guy in school and someone she only considered a crush/friend was confessing to her "M…Me but why?" she asked shyly.

"YEAH WHY HER?" an angry voice yelled from behind them and when they turned they saw an outraged Trina behind them "Beck I worship you you're my idol why can't we date?!" she snapped.

Tori said nothing and went quiet with embarrassment that her sister was getting all sulky and moody over Beck I mean he had made it rather obvious over 27 times that he was not interested in her one bit. Beck stood up "Because Trina your only interested in me for popularity status not because you actually LIKE me, You invade my personal space and stalk me, in fact I don't even know why I would even find any of those things attractive?" he said crossly.

Trina was stunned and then became angry "FINE I can do much better there are guys literally begging NO paying me to be their girlfriend!" she snapped and stormed off.

Beck sat back down again stressfully and realized Tori was gone and looked behind him and saw her approaching with 2 caramel frappuccino's. She smiled sweetly "I thought you might be thirsty" she said.

Beck got up and wrapped his arm around Tori's waist "I'm glad I chose you Tori I couldn't picture myself with anyone else" he said gently and kissed her making everyone rather shocked.

Tori herself was rather stunned at first too but then wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back after all she too had loved him for a long time and had been waiting for this moment in her dreams.


End file.
